


The Heart Moved On

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: "So, anyone else wonders what Rose's husband thinks?" Jason asked.Aka Jason is bitter on Bob's behalf.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	The Heart Moved On

"So, anyone else wonders what Rose's husband thinks?"

"What?" Tim looked over at Jason. They had all just gotten done watching The Titanic. "What do you mean? He never knew about Jack."

"Yeah, that's the point." Jason paused the ending credits as the music came to a sudden halt. "Did no one and I mean no one ever think how messed up that is?"

"She loved back,"

"She knew him for two days," Jason leaned back. "Hell, at least Romeo and Juliet knew each other for three."

"Wait, your right," Tim frowned. "I mean it's basically a whirlwind romance. A fantastic one."

"Yeah, but then years later all this time after everything she did. Grew up, meet this guy, who.... what's his name?"

"Huh?"

"Rose's Husband. What's his name?"

"I don't think they gave him one," Dick pulled out his phone before frowning. "Yeah, he has no name,"

"Alright, we'll name him Bob. So, if we're going by the standards of the 1920s, Bob had to woo this woman. Flowers, all that because she almost froze to death," Jason started. "Meaning that they went on dates had a connection and fell in love at some point."

"She was married for a while," Tim pointed it out. "She mentioned that."

"She also mentions she never told anyone about Jack, no even her husband," Dick sat back. "But Jack was dead. And she met this guy after he died and the sinking so how is that cheating."

"Hear me out. All this time she's been with her husband she is thinking about an old flame, someone who was just there for two days, saved her twice, blah blah blah," Jason waved his hand around. "Then years later, these two get married. Rose is with her husband for, let's say... thirty or so years. One day BAM! He's dead."

"Did he get shot?"

"I don't know Tim, shut the hell up," Jason glared at him. "moving on. So this Bastard is dead. They had kids together and from the pictures, we see on her dresser when old Rose kicks the bucket, she lead a full life. Wen horseback riding flew a plane, did all these amazing things. I think by the one picture she was an actress at some point."

"It could be, celebrities did take photos like that," Dick hummed. "Still, the husband was alive, Jack was dead."

"I'm getting there. So, Bob, this poor bastard lived a good life. The way she mentions him to her granddaughter made that clear that he was well-loved. Now, he's dead and waiting for his wife to die."

"Sounds horrible when you say it like that,"

"Again, Tim, shut up." Jason sat up pushing the remote to rewind all the way to the part of the movie where it showed Rose walking to the boat. "After all these years she keeps this diamond worth billions, right? So, none of her family, kids, or anyone like that could use it? She could have sold it for so much damn money. Does anyone need medical money? Take care of yourself. Someone needs to go to college taken care of."

"She kept it because she missed Jack."

"It wasn't Jack's. It was that bastard's. Anyways not only did she keep this damn thing that was given to her by the bastard that not only framed Jack, tried to kill them both shot at them while they were trying to live, but she also kept it? ALL THOSE YEARS FOR WHAT?"

"That's a good question. Tim frowned. "She got rid of it in the ned."

"SHE THREW IT INTO THE OCEAN! WHAT'S THE OCEAN GONNA GO WITH IT?!" Pushing playing Jaons pointed out he last part. "And look, going back not only did Rose ruin that man's dream of finding Titanic and even dinging the diamond, but she throws away her family's future security."

"Okay, but the grandkids didn't know and maybe she didn't want them to have all that money,"

"Then donate it! Do you know how many people that thing could have saved?! Helped?!" Pausing he pointed to the tv. "Looking at this, all the people who died are there, all classes, all these people died and she walking up and bam."

"Reunited with Jack." Tim nodded. "Oh."

"Ding ding, stupid!" Jason used his finger to circled around the two kissing and paused the movie. "So, not only did Rose has a whirled wind romance with this bastard Jack, she kept the damn Heart of the Ocean and tossed it overbored, then she died, went to heave where poor Bob has been waiting to see his wife only for him to see her kissing another dead dude and he HAS NO IDEA WHO THE HELL JACK IS."

"Oh my god..." Tim gasped cover his mouth. "She never mentioned him to her husband... ever."

"Exactly! So, there it is, Bob thought he was waiting for the love of his life only for him to find out she's been waiting to be reunited with some random guy she met while being engaged to a rich snob. And that my dear family is why I don't like the Titanic movie."


End file.
